Digimon: Digital Online
by Eronan
Summary: The most popular game being "Digimon: Digital Online", the most popular game in the franchise is "Digmon: Digital Monsters" a worldwide MMORPG with a built-in global translator. But it's just a game or is it? Unrelated to the previous fics named "Digital War" and "Digital Enemy". All the elements here except for the characters have been listed in the Digimon Wikia.
1. The Motos

Digimon: Digital Online

Chapter 1: The Motos

Japan, a country many anime franchises have come together, some bad, some good and some amazing. One of these franchises, the _Digimon _franchise has gained a wide area of popularity. The Digital World, believed to be an imagination, but there is one man who managed to create it into his own reality.

This world inhabited by creatures known as digimon, but something here will happen to such an extraordinary extent. Not even the creator could comprehend it.

* * *

In Aichi Nagoya, a boy named Tanjiro is waiting outside for someone, this boy has a fair skin tone and he has brown hair and hazel eyes. His hair spikes upwards towards the sky. He is wearing a blue shirt with a small bluish-green dragon on it. [Dracomon]

"Hey, Tanjiro. Let's go home, our parents are waiting." Another boy comes up to him, he is much taller than him, he looks like Tanjiro except his skin tone is more tanned, his eyes and hair are also much darker than Tanjiro's. He has shorter hair that directs backwards. He dresses much more formal with a white button shirt, a black blazer and dark grey pants accompanied by a brown tie. "I wanna get back to playing _Digimon: Digital Online_ again. The game dad made is fun." The boy smiles widely at Tanjiro.

Tanjiro jumps "Alright! Taisho, let's go!"

The two arrive at their home, greeted by their parents. Taisho watches Tanjiro runs up to hug his mother "_I wish this would stay this way forever. A family that cares for each other and a family that can play with each other and interact well. Sadly, I can't stay here forever. I'm going to have to move out soon for my own life. I guess it'd be best to enjoy it while it lasts."_

Taisho then looks to his father also smiling at the scene "_I look up to my father in many ways and think he is amazing, he made the game that pretty much connects almost all of Earth together, the Digimon Digital Online game. There's an estimated guess of almost 1,000,000 accounts on the game"_

Tanjiro runs up to Taisho "Let's have a competition together as a family; we can play the game together!"

"Alright, how do you suppose we do that?" Taisho looks at his younger brother.

"Mum fights Dad, and we fight each other. The winner fights the other winner; I want to see who the strongest is!" Tanjiro acts hyperactively.

"Alright then" Taisho rubs his younger brother's hair. "Let's go."

In the Digital World, a Patamon and a Dracomon meet each other in battle. They are in an arena where they wish to test each other's strength. Patamon makes the first move "Patamon digivolves to… Piddomon!" Patamon is covered in a white glow and disassembles into pieces and then reassembles as a larger and more angelic form.

"Dracomon digivolves to… Coredramon (Blue)!" Dracomon also gets covered in a white glow and disassembles then reassembles into a larger draconic form. "Strike Bomber!" Coredramon jumps into the air and does a somersault slamming its tail into Piddomon.

Piddomon barely dodges it by flying up into the air and releases a giant burning feather down on top of Coredramon, this feather is about the size of Coredramon's body itself. "Fire Feather!"

It flaming feather covers Coredramon in flames, as it uses its own technique "Blue Flare Breath‼‼" the red flames covering Coredramon become blue and is absorbed into Coredramon's mouth. The attack becomes a fireball aimed towards Piddomon, and it is finally fired.

Piddomon dodges it at high speeds "Piddo Speed" with only his legs getting incinerated, his legs disappear for an instant and Piddomon dives at Coredramon. "Apollo Tornado!" Piddomon uses its staff and spins it around sending a tornado towards the dragon digimon.

The attack hits dead on and the dragon digimon degenerates back into its previous form as Dracomon.

Back in the real world, Taisho's screen shows a "YOU WIN!" message and he grins widely "I guess that means I win again, so that means I'm fighting dad?"

Their father then receives a call, which he picks up "Hello?"

"Hey! Mr. Akio Moto, this is urgent! We are finding messages players fighting weird digimon, and then even though their screens re-spawned at the respawn point, their Digimon didn't!"

"Alright hang on, I'll be right there." Akio goes to grab his suit case and runs outside "I'll be back later, please wait a minute! Also, don't play the game again until I say so!"

"Awww‼‼" Tanjiro whines "Alright then…"

At the workplace Akio questions all the workers and then runs into his own private office turning the light off and putting on his glasses "He plugs in some sort of device which displays a place with blue sky and yellow clouds everywhere."

In that screen was another digimon, Seraphimon, its ten wings open up. "The digimon from the dark area have escaped… God…" Seraphimon respectfully bows to Akio from inside the screen. "We've sent our angels to combat them, however our limited forces are outnumbered. If need be, I might have to go down there myself."

"No, don't worry. I have a plan." Akio opens up another window and types up a message to send towards all players. "The other digimon in the digital world can also help combat these escaped prisoners." He presses the button to send the message he typed up.

_About the new update we've created! We've implemented a new type of digimon, these digimon have a question mark in their name, and whoever defeats them! They give a lot of experience! However as an interesting feature, you'll lose your Digimon when you lose to them forever. Effectively you also lose your account as well._

Akio unplugs the device from his computer and shuts it down then leaving his office "Alright so that's what it was you were talking about!" Akio rubs the back of his head "I wanted to keep this as a surprise, but it got out way too early. Well, I added in this new feature and I thought it'd be interesting! So if you read the private message I sent out, you'll understand."

Akio arrives back at home, to be surprised by Tanjiro running up to him "So dad! Can we play the game again! We got the message!"

Akio looks away from his son and thinks to himself _"I wish I__**could**__only say that it__was__just a special event and we__**did**__add it in for fun; I guess lying might have to do to get them in and fight the evil banished Digimon. However what is true is that they give out a lot of experience when defeated." _Akio looks at Tanjiro and Taisho closing his eyes "Alright, sure! You guys can play again! Just don't do anything reckless, and try to keep your digimon. It takes a lot of time to raise them you know! I can't just recreate it for you, I need to treat you two like any other player."

Tanjiro jumps up and down "ALRIGHT! WE CAN GET TO ULTIMATE LEVEL FASTER THIS WAY!"


	2. Lion Warrior

Digimon: Digital Online

Chapter 2 – Lion Warrior

A teenage boy with black hair, grey eyes and a dark blue shirt along with his grey pants looking around the age of 14 switches on his laptop computer and opens up a browser to check his email. The message sent to all the players reads:

_About the new update we've created! We've implemented a new type of digimon, these digimon have a question mark in their name, and whoever defeats them! They give a lot of experience! However as an interesting feature, you'll lose your Digimon when you lose to them forever. Effectively you also lose your account as well._

"Interesting… Digimon Digital Online has a new update, since I have nothing to do anyways. I might as well check it out." the boy goes to open up the application from his desktop. _"I am Sojiro Fujioka,_ _I live with my parents being an only child my parents want me to succeed through everything. I feel all the pressure and I have no one to help me. I like to watch anime; as such I'm almost despised by the populace due to how much time I spend inside my house." _Sojiro having logged in accesses his character with an Elecmon as a partner.

* * *

In the Digital World, Elecmon is walking around the village and reaches the outskirts of the village. After a few minutes of silence, a Youkomon jumps in front of them. Elecmon sensing danger from the unknown Digimon, growls and covers itself in a glowing light disassembling and re-assembling into a humanoid lion form. "Elecmon digivolve to…. Leomon!"

The Youkomon manifests a fireball between its ninte blue tails and fires it at Leomon. Leomon counters with its own attack "Fist of the Beast King!" the attacks blasts through the fireball as the two cancel each other out.

On Sojiro's Monitor, the User Interface is displaying Youkomon with a bunch of question marks '?' it has no listed name along its abnormal name. It only states its Level. "I didn't expect to find one so quickly."

Sojiro looks at the screen to find that after the Fire Ball Technique Leomon has 75% HP, while Youkomon's HP is seemingly full or 99%. Sojiro is seen thinking carefully about his next move out of his four moves: Fist of the Beast King, Beast Sword, Juga-maru, Hasaigeri. The decides to press the Haisageri attack.

Leomon jumps up into the air "HAISAGERI!" the attack lands dead on the Data-Type Digimon and then quickly avoiding the attack made by the demon fox.

"Fire Ball!" Youkomon calls out missing the Lion Digimon. "You're weak! The Dark Area will take back the Digital World for ourselves once again!"

Leomon jumps up again "Haisageri, Beast Fang!" Leomon uses a consecutive attack. Jumping up into the air and landing its attack on the tail of the Fox Digimon and then bites lands on Youkomon's back and biting its head with its mouth and hanging on the restless Digimon with its teeth.

Sojiro sees Youkomon's HP finally managing to drain at the high cost of his own Digimon's HP. However, on the screen it is shown with Leomon actually biting Youkomon. "So this is why the game is so popular, it shows the visuals of the Digimon actually fighting in it 'Digital World'. It actually makes it interesting. In any case, I can't waste time admiring the aesthetics."

Youkomon manifests a dragon from the blazing red flames on its tail and prepares to place its tail on Leomon. However, Leomon jumps off the digimon as quick as possible with the flames instead landing on Youkomon incinerating itself. Youkomon prepares another Jaenryu and then the dragon then attacks Leomon.

"Fist of the Beast King!" the energy wave from the lion, fires multiple times and disappear along with some of the flames and leaving Leomon safe.

However, the rest of the flames hit the village and Digimon around it. One of the Digimon hit, a Terriermon, disintegrates into data. The Youkomon absorbs the data from the defeated Digimon.

Leomon simply stares in shock horror as Youkomon has not only killed the digimon, but also prevented it from reincarnating again as a Digi-Egg. Now mad, Leomon runs towards the purple fox digimon "Beast Sword!" Leomon takes out is sword and prepares another attack "Hasaigeri!" Leomon when just a few metres away from the digimon jumps up into the air, first it kicks the digimon landing a powerful hit on it and then stabs it with its sword.

Sojiro looks at the computer screen while pressing buttons and clicking everywhere to try and avoid Youkomon's attacks and land his own attacks. The HP of the Question Mark Digimon has reached 20% with Lemon's HP at 10%. "Since Juga-mura does the most damage, I guess that's the best choice even though I'd lose a bit of HP while using it."

The attack lands and the Youkomon falls, however Leomon is left at 2% of HP. The monitor shows Elecmon gaining a total of 10000 experience and levelling him up to level 21 quickly from level 18. "That's a lot of experience alright 29 more levels until I reach Ultimate Level and then it will truly be something." Sojiro exits from the game and leaves. The Digital World has Elecmon continuing to roam the village talking to other Digimon.

Sojiro picks up his laptop case and runs downstairs "I'll be going to my friend's house for a sleepover. We'll just be working on school work!" he puts on a black jacket over the top of his shirt and is at the door.

"Alright as long as you're doing school work" his mother replies "I'll take you there"

"Thanks, but I can walk there it won't take too long" Sojiro "It will save us some and it's only a few metres to walk." Sojiro walks out and goes to his friend's house while he's walking _"Yes I lied to my mother, but it's not like I can trust my parents myself anyway. I've heard so many secrets that my parents keep from me. But I will still be doing a bit of work for school. Then we'll be playing on Digimon Digital Online"_

* * *

When he arrives he rings the doorbell, the door opens with his friend's mum opening the door "Oh Sojiro, you're here. Hey! Sojiro is here!"

A girl with dark hair and blue eyes she is wearing a green shirt and has long flowing hair comes out of her room "Awesome!" Sojiro's friends replies "Alright let's go to my room" she and Sojiro go to her room and open up their laptop/computer. "You can use your charger after all you're staying overnight. You can sleep in the study we prepared."

"Thanks…" Sojiro looks at the girl _"Akira Hamasaki, she's my only friend in this world I hate…"_

"We had to bribe my father for the room, so in any case. Do you wanna hunt down some of the question mark digimon?"

* * *

The two are at the dinner table, where Sojiro is finishing the last of his bowl. At dinner the two are eating and Akira's mother asks "So are you two going out?" teasing them.

Both of them almost spit out their food but both cover their mouths, Sojiro gulps down his food and they both reply "No" Akira leaving her bowl behind on the table retreats into her room.

"I'm out!" Akira

"We're just friends" Sojiro gets up having finished eating goes to the sink to wash his bowl while grabbing Akira's bowl along with it. "I've finished, thank you Mr. and Mrs. Hamasaki." Sojiro finishes the last of the dinner.

"You didn't have to wash the bowl yourself; we have a dishwasher you know." Akira's mother says to Sojiro.

Sojiro replies politely "No don't worry about it; it's the least I can do for you for letting me stay here" Sojiro finishes up the dishes he ate from and goes to Akira's room.

"What a nice boy." Akira's father states after Sojiro returns to Akira's room.

"Alright, so are you ready?" Akira "I've been waiting for ages"

"Yeah, I'm just logging on" Sojiro types in his username and password. On the monitor Akira's username appears as 'Asuna' suggesting her being an anime fan.

"So what do you want to do?" Sojiro

"I was thinking of taking on one of the question mark Digimon to strengthen ourselves up" Akira "I haven't seen one yet though"

"Alright" Sojiro "But be careful, I was locked in battle with one of them and it took a lot out of my digimon. Elecmon was left with only nearly death. At the current moment I only have 6% of my HP."

"Oh come on, why didn't you log on earlier and you could've healed everything" Akira "Alright, let's go and buy you some potion. With two of us fighting the same digimon, we might be able to fight an Ultimate-Level Digimon!"

"No, I could barely survive a Champion-Level Digimon. We should stick on the Champion-Level, this way we can afford a few slip ups.

* * *

In the Digital World, Elecmon and a Gazimon walk outside of the village they resided in and encounter a Digimon terrorizing digimon that were simply roaming the outsides of the village. The Digimon is a Chrysalimon. Elecmon seeing this scene calls out "Hey! What are you doing?!"

"What does it look like?" Chyrsalimon "I'm absorbing the data of these digimon. Next I'm going to absorb you, so you can join them soon, don't worry."

Gazimon readies for an attack "Let's just see you try! Gazimon digivolves to… Devidramon!"

"Elecmon digivolves to Leomon!"

Sojiro suggests a tactic "You have the red eyes attack right? It'll immobilizing digimon for just enough time for us to attack consecutively without getting hurt too much."

"Sure, if you believe that'll help." Akira activates the attack and Devidramon fires a red beam from its eyes at Chrysalimon immobilizing the digimon. "Go and attack."

Leomon fires an aura-based attack from its fist. Leomon then jumps into a Juga-Mura draining away the digimon's HP.

Devidramon slashes at the digimon with its claws after Akira activated her Crimson Claw attack. Chrysalimon's HP is at 50% while the other two digimon are at 100%.

Chrysalimon without moving then calls out its attack "Unconnect Buster!" the area around Chrysalimon to a 2m radius is wiped outside besides the two Digimon. "Data Crusher" the digimon then sends out its tentacles at Leomon and Devidramon.

"Hang on!" Devidramon calls out "It escaped my Red Eyes so quickly?! It's ability to attack is also extremely fast. This digimon is fast for sure."

"Fist of the Beast King, Haisageri!" Leomon begins spinning a circular motion towards the unknown digimon and its Aura attack flies around the place, hitting Chrysalimon and the tentacles. Chrysalimon quickly retreats the tentacles back as Leomon stops its Fist of the Beast King attack. Then after kicking Chrysalimon he jumps off from the force delivered by the kick. "Devidramon your turn!"

"Demonic Gale!" Devidramon flies into the sky and slices the air creating a shockwave that temporarily disrupts Chrysalimon's data. "Crimson Claw!" landing with its claws again on the glitching digimon, Devidrmaon quickly tries to escape the digimon before it recovers from the disruption.

"Data Crusher!" Chrysalimon again fires its tentacles towards the two digimon.

"Demonic Gale!" Devidramon sends the shockwave out cutting through all the tentacles but doesn't manage to reach Chrysalimon.

"Hasaigeri, Beast Sword." Leomon jumps at Chrysalimon and then pulls out its sword. The lion digimon tries to stab its sword through the unknown digimon to no avail with its skin being too impenetrable.

"Crimson Claw!" Devidramon slashes at Chrysalimon bringing him down to 30% and then uses "Red Eyes" paralysing it and preventing another attack.

"You wondered why I got out of the paralysis so quickly, here's the truth I didn't. "Unconnect Buster" this time the attack nearly swallows Devidramon as well.

"Demonic Gale!" Devidramon fires its shockwaves or air at Chrysalimon once again bringing it from 30% to 25%.

"Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon fires the aura and it hits Chrysalimon as well for another 5% of damage to Chrysalimon.

"The attack only prevents me from moving, I can still freely use attacks that don't require me moving."

Sojiro spots that a Hasaigeri, Beast King combo does more than the Juga-Mura and Beast Sword attacks. As does the Demonic Gale "Don't bother using Red Eyes anymore, if it doesn't prevent the opponent from attacking, it's no use."

"Alright then, if that's what you think will work."

Leomon gets onto Devidramon's back while it flies into the sky "Demonic Gale!" the digimon sends out the shockwave but closely follows it up with its claw "CRIMSON CLAW!" the two attacks land on the unknown digimon at the same time.

"It's my turn!" Leomon jumps off Devidramon and begins spinning towards Chrysalimon "Hasaigeri! Fist of the Beast King!" the wave of aura fists are sent flying around towards the unknown digimon. The attack is closely followed up by a kick on its hard body, sending Leomon flying backwards, fortunately he lands safely.

The Chrysalimon however is sent backwards by the force of the kick, and then disintegrates into data.

* * *

On the screen, the Chrysalimon's HP reaches 0% and it disintegrates into bits of data that move throughout the Digital World. The two digimon then spike up to Level 20.

"Alright that's a lot of experience let's continue hunting these down together!" Akira "It will make things so much easier! Especially since that one Digimon took us both to 10% HP"

"Yeah, that's a good idea but don't stop training against the other wild Digimon" Sojiro "It's around 7 pm so we can keep playing but we should probably wait at the village to recover first."

"Yeah…" Akira is sitting with her arms around her head and leaning on her chair "We haven't left this village, I wonder when we'll finally be able to get to the other villages. We're only at level 20 so we can only go a few metres out of here but even then we don't reach it. It's a bit disappointing"

"Well one day we will reach it." Sojiro "Alright I'll go and brush my teeth while I wait."

"So early?" Akira sits up and spins her chair around to face Sojiro and puts one eyebrow up confused.

"Well that way, we can spend the rest of the time training to get up to level 25."

"Smart idea" Akira gets up from her chair and walks towards the bathroom.


	3. Mechanical Warrior

Digimon: Digital Online

Chapter 3 – Mechanical Warrior

"_Alright. I'll see ya later." Is typed into the chat window a someone._

"Well I guess I continue hunting for those special digimon to level up until I find another party." The boy says to himself out loud, then stops talking and moves his character around the map.

* * *

In the Digital World, a Solarmon is moving around as well but not with a tamer unlike the screen on the MMO. _"What to do? This is boring…" _after continuous walking, the digimon bumps into a Devimon.

"Oh, sorry." Solarmon looks up to the towering digimon. "You're really big you know."

"Watch where you're going squirt, or else… you might just DIE!" the Devimon swings its arm at the Solarmon who barely dodges it.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice." The Solarmon prepares for a fight. "Solarmon digivolves to… Mekanorimon!"

* * *

"Alright, found one! Let's begin." The boy leans forward to his computer. "So which attack should I use… Let's go with this one!" he slams his finger onto his key and his digimon, Mekanorimon, fires a beam from its chest at the demon digimon. "Twin Beam"

* * *

"Touch of Evil!" Devimon stretches its arms towards Mekanorimon, Mekanorimon moves itself to have its chest face the arm disintegrating it.

Mekanorimon jumps up and sends 4 discs that explode as soon as they hit Devimon "4-Disk Break."

Devimon had shielded itself by covering himself with his wings. As soon as the four discs had exploded he opens his wings up and reaches his hand out blasting a black energy at Mekanorimon "Death Hand!"

Mekanorimon tries to blast the opponent's blast with his own. "Twin Beam!" the beam coming from his chest clashes with the other as it explodes and both are sent back.

Mekanorimon stops firing as the beams, the fired beams continued to clash and levitates up directly on top of Devimon and starts falling down to the ground while firing another Twin Beam at his opponent.

Devimon noticing the beam coming down towards him "Touch of Evil!" devimon stretches out his hand and flies away from the beam and then almost lands his hand on the mechanical digimon. "Hmph, I'm just going to have to win this match quickly to take your data."

Mekanorimon realizes the statement and becomes enraged figuring out this digimon was the cause of many digimon lives being lost "Keep dreaming, you wouldn't be able to do it and I'll kill you before you can take another life!"

"Too late. Death Hand!" Devimon having stalled with his speech fires the beam he charged up from before at Mekanorimon. "Say goodbye."

Mekanorimon barely manages to escape being engulfed by the beam. "Twin Beam! 4-Disk Break! Combination attack!" the digimon then sends discs, engulfed in energy similar to the Twin Beam blast from its optic circle, at the demonic digimon.

The opponent is sliced into bits by the attack while trying to charge up another Death Hand.

* * *

The boy from before looks at his screen noticing the low HP on his digimon "Wow… 98% of my HP drained… just like that. I need to return quickly, before I run into another digimon." He quickly runs his character over to the northern village in the game. "I guess it can heal itself, I should get off now. It's late at 1:00 am in the morning. Maybe after I get something to eat first."

He shuts off his computer and goes outside into the kitchen to get a bag of chips, however he manages to make a lot of noise while doing so by accident. Having done so, his mother from her room shouts at him. He is a 15-year-old boy with dark brown hair and a dark tone of skin, he is currently wearing a pair of dark red pyjamas.

"NILES!" she shouts "Are you still awake?! Go to sleep already!"

"Alright mum, I'll go in a minute." Niles stuffs his face quickly to try and avoid his mother, he then continues to take the bag of chips into his room.

Niles falls asleep after finishing the bag of chips, when he wakes up it's the weekends so he sleeps in until 9:00 am. However, his mother wakes him up by throwing a pillow at his face, to which he jumps and wakes up "Hey! What was that for?" he replies to the hit in the face.

"Wake up, it's 9 am already. You need to put away the trash as well; I'm not doing it for you"

Niles scratches his head and replies by picking up the bag of chips on his floor and throwing it in the bin outside of his room, from his bed but misses completely. He then proceeds to fall back into his bed.

"Hey!"

"I'm tired okay"

He replies in an annoyed tone and turns around on his bed facing the wall. His mother sighs and walks out of the room.

"Fine! Just make sure you come outside for lunch! You should learn to organize your time better. Then gets some breakfast while I vacuüm the floor"

Niles mumbles and she leaves the room, he proceeds to get up to get something to eat in the kitchen. He proceeds to sit down at the dinner table and eat, while he eats the loud noise of a vacuüm appears from his room being his mother vacuuming his room.

After it was finished, and he had finished eating he went to his room and fell back on his bed within minutes he turned in a non-ergonomic position to face his laptop on the left of his bedside. He proceeded to lift himself up a bit with an arm and got up to get his laptop from the desk and sit up with the laptop on his knees. He logged onto _digimon: Digital Online _and began to play again with his digimon completely healed. He walks outside of the village and is requested to party by another player. He accepts the request and they both walk outside the village to fight other digimon.

* * *

In the Digital World a different scene is played out, and the Solarmon finds a Gotsumon they talk and walk outside the village. There they begin to fight other digimon that attack them, that don't have question marks in their name. They begin fighting in Champion form: Mekanorimon and Icemon respectively.

"Twin Beam!" Mekanorimon shoots a laser at a herd of Lopmon who run away after being fired but on the game screen disappear.

"Iceball Bomb" Icemon fires frozen, ice-cold rocks at a group of Kudamon one after the other and they run away quickly and like the Lopmon disappear on the game screen as well.

After hours of training themselves up by just 2 levels, the two separate and Niles decides to keep playing. Niles walks on over to find some more players to party up with, however on the door of his bedroom a knock is heard and he jumps from his chair surprised by the sudden sound. The door opens and his father comes in.

* * *

"It's lunch time, jeez. We've called you tons of times already. Are you playing that game again?"

He exclaims, while Niles remains silent. He begins to shout.

"You should be using your holidays for something useful young man! Me and your mother pay a lot just for your schooling you better not disappoint us!"

Niles rolls his eyes and logs out of the game and goes to the dining room, leaving behind his computer turned on.

* * *

In the Digital World in a hidden space where everything is just darkness with nothing around whatsoever, there is a faint glow. There being housed a sphere of light, a young child with the wings of an angel and a white robe sits. With demonic digimon walking up.

"Is it time yet. We've been waiting for ages and now we still can't get out. Those lucky underlings of ours have been growing stronger by every second, I'd like to go out there and massacre the world"

One asks the others, he has a long shape and breathes smoke out of its nostrils.

"_Calm down, the barrier to keep the stronger digimon is still up, only our weaker soldiers can go through right now and become stronger themselves."_

Another says, this one has a small digimon that seems to be sleeping but still talking telepathically through its mind to the other digimon.

"The barrier should be weakened soon, after all we've been attacked it. However this one has done nothing the whole time"

The Demon digimon attacks the sleeping digimon with words, which the little digimon ignores and continues to sleep without anyone bothering him anymore. The raging digimon is replied at by another digimon.

"Calm down Daemon, or do you need me to calm you down for you again?"

This female-like digimon blinks her eyes at the raging digimon, and he ignores her and they all continue to go their separate ways.


End file.
